1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a fuel filter used in the fuel line to an internal combustion engine and, more specifically, to such a fuel filter having anti-electrostatic electrical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High electrostatic charges can occur in fuel line systems for supplying fuel to internal combustion engines. The discharge of such electrostatic charges can cause damage to the system. In order to alleviate this problem, both the fuel line per se and the filter housing have been made electrically conductive.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,048 to Ries the filter housing comprises an electrically nonconductive layer sandwiched between electrically conductive layers in order to provide an electrical path from the inside to the outside of the housing.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,492 to Hedgepath et al the filter housing is made of an electrically conductive material or composition for conducting electrical charges and includes a space between inner and outer walls to reduce weight and material.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,920 and 5,164,084 to Danowski et al also teach a filter housing molded of a mixture of a plastic and an electrically conductive additive.
There remains a constant need to improve the fuel filter in terms of combinations of materials and structure with electrical conductivity.
The subject invention provides an improved fuel filter assembly wherein the housing is formed of an electrically non-conductive material and is characterized by a layer of electrically conductive material extending from the distal end of the inlet to the distal end of the outlet for conducting electrical charges completely through the housing from distal end to distal end.
The inlet and outlet of the fuel filter assembly of the subject invention may be connected to fuel lines which are electrically conductive to provide an electrical discharge path throughout the fuel line system.